Alexa Roice (TV Series)
Alexa Roice is a character in Season 7 of The Walking Dead. She is a newer resident in Alexandria who is training to be a nurse, just like her mother was. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known of her life before the apocalypse except that she wanted to be a nurse like her mother. She says her mother died in a car accident a month prior to the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 Service She is seen watching as Negan's men take things from the infirmary. Arat asks what she's staring at and demands to know where more of their stuff is. Alexa refuses to give her anything else. "You have already taken half of our medical supplies." Negan hears and tells Arat to leave, claiming they have enough. As Negan begins talking to Alexa, she sees Rick signal her to lock the doors and she nods, closing the doors and locking them. She watches from the window. Later, she is seen watching the saviors leave and thanks Rick for helping her. Swear Alexa walks out of the infirmary to leave Rosita and Tara alone to talk. Sing Me A Song Alexa is sitting in the infirmary with an apple in her hands when Sean walks in. He goes through the drawers and she asks what he needs. He says he needs some antibiotics for Josh's wound. He then asks if they gave everything to the saviors. She takes a bite of her apple and smirks, "some," she said. She then reveals she has a secret stash and walks to the A/C and takes a bag of pills. She tells him how many to give Josh. He thanks her with a smile and leaves. Later, Josh and Sean are walking together when Alexa asks if she can talk to Sean. Sean tells him to go and he'll catch up and she asks if he wants to hang out sometime. He agrees and she walks back to the infirmary, grinning. Heart's Still Beating With Sean, Alexa is in her house and is making out with Sean. She says she loves him but he doesn't say anything. There's a knock on the door and Alexa groans as she opens it. Josh says he needs them to come with him. Alexa says this can wait. "Negan's here again." Alexa and Sean look to each other. Soon, they are walking to the crowd, seeing Negan and Spencer playing pool. Alexa stays silent in the crowd the whole time. Season 8 Mercy Alexa is sitting on her porch as Rick and the others drive away. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes Despite only being seen together a few times, Rick and Alexa have a steady relationship. Rick had helped her a few times when Negan was around. Negan Negan and Alexa are enemies, showing clear hatred. Sean Alexa shows a liking to Sean, giving him medicine and later asking to hang out. Appearances Season 7 *Service *Swear (No Lines) *Sing Me A Song *Heart's Still Beating Season 8 *Mercy (No Lines) Trivia *TBA Category:Fanon Characters Category:Teenagers